A Fresh Start
by RufusratlovesAM
Summary: AU fic starts in '96. Not sure about timeline so please ignore any errors. Beckett become sole guardian of her two godaughters. How will this change her life, and theirs? It's better than the summary I promise - please read and review!
1. 1996 Congratulations

**AN: Hi, this is my second fic so please be nice and review. This fic starts in 1996 in an AU, post Johanna but pre-Rick. I don't own anything recognisable (wish I owned the show though!). Everything should be self-explanatory, but feel free to make constructive criticism if it doesn't make sense.**

Katherine Beckett lay back on her bed, smiling as she picked up a book. She had just joined the police and it was the first night in months that she did not have to work. Relaxing into the pillows, she opened the book and began to read. Before she had read a page however, the phone rang. Reaching for the receiver on her bed stand, Beckett was mildly irritated, anticipating a call from work. She was surprised when the voice she heard was that of her best friend Rachel's husband – Cameron. Rachel and Cameron had married a year ago and Rachel was now pregnant.

'_Kate? It's Cameron'_

'_Hey Cam, how are you?'_

'_I'm fine thanks, but Rachel's not'_

Kate instantly jumps out of bed. Rachel had been her best friend for years and had helped Kate to move on after the death of her mother. Whatever had happened Kate was going to be there for her friend, particularly as she was expecting and the baby was due in the next week or so. Struggling to keep calm, Beckett's voice rose as she enquired after Rachel.

'_What's wrong?'_

'_She's been in labour for almost 9 hours now and they think the baby's in the wrong position; it might be dead. I don't know what to do Kate. Rachel means everything to me and I feel so helpless. I asked if I could help and she asked for you.'_

'_I'll be there. Which hospital are you in?'_

After writing down the details provided by Cameron. Kate dressed quickly and ran out of her apartment and into the elevator. Barely 10 minutes later she arrived at the hospital and no more than 3 minutes after that she had reached Rachel's room.

'_Cameron'_

'_Kate, I'm so glad you're here'_

'_How is she?'_

At this point Rachel's scream disrupted the conversation.

'_Hurting'_

'_I never would have guessed'_

Kate's sarcastic response came before she had a chance to think and she quickly chastised herself for being callous. Cameron's chuckle came as a complete shocks.

'_I needed that; I've been grinding my teeth since she went in. If you hadn't said that I would need dentures by the time it's born'_

'_Glad to help! Can I go in or are the doctors keeping us out?'_

'_You can go in, it's fine.'_

Kate smiled and cautiously entered the room. Rachel was sprawled on the bed, covered in sweat. A young doctor stood by her side of the bed and noticed Kate's entrance.

'_Are you Kate?'_

'_Yes. Kate Beckett, nice to meet you. What's happening?'_

Rachel spoke, addressing her friend.

'_Kate, I'm so happy to see you. This thing's driving me nuts!'_

Kate watched as Rachel suddenly grit her teeth. Despite knowing what would happen, she couldn't help wincing as her friend's face screwed up in pain and she began to scream. Rushing to her bedside, Kate grasps Rachel's hand and tries to calm her.

'_It's okay. I know it hurts Rach. Just relax and it'll be over soon.'_

The contraction seemed to last forever. Rachel eventually stoped screaming and Kate relaxed; until she noticed that Rachel wasn't breathing properly.

'_Doctor! It doesn't look like she's breathing.'_

'_What?!'_

The two of them watched Rachel closely and the doctor called for a nurse.

'_Kate, I need you to leave, let Mr Brent know what's happening. Don't worry; we'll do our best for her and the baby.'_

'_Sure'_

Kate opened the door and was immediately confronted by Cameron; who looked terrified. She walked towards the tea and coffee station in the next room and as she expected, Cameron follows. Handing him a cup of tea, she told him the little she knew and they both sat to wait.

Around half an hour and uncountable laps of the tea station later a hassled looking nurse ran in. She stated simply

'_It's coming'_

Kate and Cameron were instantly on their feet and following her to Rachel's room. They watched through the door as a tiny baby emerged from the fabric over Rachel's waist and legs. Kate sensed immediately that something was wrong. The baby was quiet and still, as was Rachel. The room was silent, all eyes on the baby; waiting for a sound or movement. Cameron rushed past Kate and grabbed his child, rubbing it's back vigorously.

_*cough*_

The tension broke and Cameron laughed with joy, cradling his baby. Kate smiled as the staff congratulated her friends and she made her way to Rachel.

'_Congratulations. You'll be a great mum.'_

'_I know I will.'_

'_Actually I correct myself, you already are. I wouldn't spend 9 hours screaming then completely forget about it for my child!'_

'_Fair point Miss Impatient!'_

The two women were laughing as Cameron brought the baby over.

'_It's a girl. You made a perfect little baby girl Rach'_

'_Cam you helped! We can argue about whose fault she is later right now though, I just want my baby.'_

'_Sure honey'_

Rachel took the baby in her arms and all the pain and worry of the past 9 hours seemed worth it. The girl was peaceful and settled in her mother's embrace. Kate took the disposable camera offered by a nurse and quickly snapped a photo of the couple with their child.

All too soon the little girl was whisked away by the staff and Cameron and Kate were asked to let Rachel rest.

Walking out together, Kate asked if Cameron had any names in mind.

'_What will you call her?'_

'_We have no idea. It has to match her personality though. We'll wait a few days until we know her better.'_

'_That's a good idea. She'll probably like it better when she's older if it suits.'_

'_Exactly'_

'_Rachel and I were talking yesterday. Since you girls have always so close, would you like to be the baby's godmother?'_

'_Wow, Cam. Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah we are. Would you become our little girl's godmother?'_

'_Definitely. I know I'm not a fairy but I'll do my best!'_

'_Thanks Kate'_

The two friends parted in the car park. Kate entered her vehicle and checked the clock – 2am. She had to start getting ready for work 3 hours later and she knew that she'd be shattered, but oddly enough she didn't care.


	2. 1996 It's for you

**AN: Short, but important chapter also set in 1996. Please review. Previous disclaimer still applies.**

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

Katherine Beckett's phone rang, echoing in the quiet office. She answered quickly

'_Beckett'_

'_Hey Kate. You sound as though you're at work still.'_

'_Maybe because I am Rachel'_

Kate replied with a smile. Rachel had been her best friend for years and gave birth earlier in the week. It had been a difficult birth and they had all thought that the baby was dead.

'_You do realise it's past 6.30. You need some you-time Kate.'_

'_Don't worry I'm fine. The question is how are you?'_

'_I'm fine thanks'_

'_And how's my goddaughter?'_

'_She's fine to; a real little fighter.'_

'_That's good. What do need?'_

'_I wanted to know if you would let us name the baby after you'_

'_What?'_

'_She's quiet, strong and doesn't give up; just like you. We were thinking of calling her Katelyn; with a 'K''_

'_Wow. Um…'_

Kate choked on tears, touched by her friends' question.

'_Are you okay there Kate?'_

'_Yeah, I'm fine. I'd be honoured for her to be called Katelyn'_

'_Thank you'_

'_I'll stop by the hospital tonight and see you'_

'_We'll be waiting'_

Kate put down the phone and wiped her face before turning back to her paperwork with a smile.


	3. 1999 An Announcement

**Moving**

**Thanks to everyone that has actually read and commented on this story – particularly those who highlighted my terrible use of tenses. Hopefully I have fixed the worst of those issues now – if you spot anything let me know! Sorry for the delay in updating – I made a promise to someone not to write anything for a full year. Now however, there will be updates! Please feel free to send me any suggestions you have or any comments. **

**I don't own anything recognisable and all mistakes are my own. **

It had been three years since Rachel and Cameron's little girl was born and Kate had made a point of visiting her goddaughter nearly every weekend. On this particular Saturday, Katelyn was enjoying her first real birthday party while her mother spoke with Kate in the kitchen; one seemed distressed, the other; in shock.

Moving. _Moving_. The word seemed so trivial compared to the action. Kate wandered aimlessly around her apartment, still reeling from Rachel's announcement. That she told Kate at Katie's (Katelyn's ) birthday party made it just that little bit harder to bear. Kate loved her goddaughter too much to even contemplate the thought of her being any distance away; let alone in another country. She wasn't angry in any way though. If Cameron's boss had decided that he needed to be on the other side of the world, then that's where the family needed to go. The move itself wasn't an issue. What hurt Kate was that now it would be even more difficult to keep in contact with Rachel. Since Katie's birth she had made an effort to visit the family at least one a week. For a police officer this was been a difficult commitment, but she had managed to do so successfully for three years. Neither Cameron nor Rachel had siblings and their parents had passed away years before, so Kate was the closest they had to family.

There was a silver lining though; Rachel and Kate decided to keep their friendship alive; resolving to write to each other once a week. Kate was unsure as to whether this would make up for the close relationship that she had enjoyed, and it still wouldn't allow her to see her goddaughter but at least it was something. The sarcastic, uncaring part of Kate commented dryly; 'more paperwork' but mostly she was ready to cling onto anything that would keep her in contact with the Brents.

Kate waited for Rachel to send the first letter as a confirmation of her address. Rachel wrote that the family were enjoying the summer weather in Australia and recounted Katie's first interaction with a kangaroo; the astounded child had dubbed it a donkey. She also mentioned that Cam was due to begin work the following week in a position vastly better than his minor role in a New York engineers' office. Kate relaxed as she read the letter; it was simple and unstructured – just like the conversations that she and Rachel had shared and it showed that all three were settling in well. Acknowledging this was a bittersweet experience as although Kate was happy for her friends, she couldn't help thinking that if they were happy overseas then they were likely to stay on after Cameron's placement ended. Nevertheless, she made the conscious decision to err on the side of optimism, latching onto that happy bubble to respond to Rachel's letter with one or two of her own humorous anecdotes from the week.


End file.
